


Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 6

by simplyn2deep



Series: Beacon Hills Quake of 2018 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Earthquakes, M/M, Sequel, sterekdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: It wasn't the big one, but it sure shook them up!





	Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 6

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to keep using the same summary...so...
> 
> Also, this is a sequel, if you couldn't tell, to the [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877769) from December 3, [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915809) from December 7, the [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953759) from October 29, the [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965648) from November 14 and the [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965867) from December 10.
> 
> Written for [sterekdrabbles on tumblr](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Wednesday, December 12: staff, follow, anxiety

The further the ambulance drove Stiles away from his house, the groggier he became. As they pulled up to the hospital, the woman sitting next to him spoke.

_"Let's get these straps off of you," she said as she reached over his body to undo the left buckle. "You won't try to leave, will you Mieczyslaw?"_

Stiles turned his head following the sound of the voice. At the mention of his real name, the fog lifted from his brain and anxiety replaced it _"Mom?"_

Before the woman spoke again, Stiles was pulled out of the ambulance by the hospital staff.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
